bondlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 4
'' Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 4 is a hypothetical video game that would serve as a revival of the Naruto: Clash of Ninja series. Overview The gameplay returns to that of Clash of Ninja Revolution 3. Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 4 is game the story mode characters. The game covers the events of the manga from the Invasion of Pain arc to the Infinite Tsukuyomi arc. It would feature 150 playable characters. Story Mode Chapters Part I *Prologue: Burning Hidden Leaf Village *Chapter 1: Introduction *Chapter 2: Land of Waves *Chapter 3: Chunin Exam *Chapter 4: Invasion of Konoha *Chapter 5: Search for Tsunade *Chapter 6: Sasuke Retrieval *Fragment: The Kakashi Chronicles Part II (Early) *Chapter 7: Homecoming of Naruto *Chapter 8: Kazekage Rescue *Chapter 9: Sasuke and Sai *Chapter 10: Hidan and Kakuzu *Chapter 11: Itachi Pursuit *Chapter 12: Invasion of Pain *Fragment: Sasuke vs. The Eight-Tails Part II (Second Half) *Chapter 13: Five Kage Summit *Chapter 14: Confining the Jinchuriki *Chapter 15: Shinobi World War *Chapter 16: Ten-Tails Revival *Final Chapter: Infinite Tsukuyomi Characters *Naruto Uzumaki (First Shippuden) (can enter a Demon Fox Mode, One-Tailed form, Three-Tailed form, Four-Tailed form) *Sage Naruto (can enter a Six-Tailed form) *Naruto Uzumaki (Confining the Jinchuriki) (can enter a Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode) *Tailed Beast Mode Naruto (can enter a Kurama Mode, Kurama Sage Mode) *Naruto Uzumaki (End of Shippuden) (can enter a Ashura's Sage Mode Naruto form, can enter a Six Paths Kurama Mode) *Sasuke Uchiha (Hebi) (can activate Sharingan, can enter a Cursed Seal of Heaven Level 2) *Sasuke Uchiha (Taka) (can activate Mangekyo Sharingan, also playable with an Akatsuki outfit) *Sasuke Uchiha (Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan) (can enter a Susano'o form) *Sasuke Uchiha (End of Shippuden) (can activate Rinnegan, can enter a Perfect Susano'o form) *Sakura Haruno (can activate Creation Rebirth, also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Iruka Umino (War Outfit, Everyday Clothes) *Young Kakashi *Kakashi Hatake (can activate Sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan, also playable with an ANBU outfit and Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Suigetsu (also playable with an Akatsuki outfit) *Karin (also playable with an Akatsuki outfit) *Jugo (also playale with an Akatsuki outfit) *Sai (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Yamato (also playable with an ANBU outfit) *Rock Lee (can activate Eight Gates and Gate of Healing, also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Neji Hyuga (can activate Byakugan, also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Tenten (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Might Guy (can activate Eight Gates, Gate of Healing and Gate of Life) *Shikamaru Nara (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Choji Akimichi (Normal, Butterfly Chojy, War Outfit, Everyday Clothes) *Ino Yamanaka (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Asuma Sarutobi (Alive, Reincarnation) *Hinata Hyuga (Normal, Awakened Hinata, War Outfit) *Kiba Akimichi (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Shino Aburame (also playable with an Allied Shinobi Forces outfit) *Kurenai Yuhi *Rin Nohara *Young Obito (can activate Sharingan) *Masked Man Obito *Orange Mask Tobi (Akatsuki, Pré-Akatsuki) *War Outfit Tobi (can activate Rinnegan) *Unmasked Obito Uchiha (Normal, Hokage Outfit, Bonded to Black Zetsu, Both Sharingan) *Sage of the Six Paths Obito *Young Madara (Uchiha Outfit, Konoha Founder Armor) *Reanimated Madara Uchiha (Gundai, Reanimation, End of Reanimation, Battle-Damaged) *Sage of the Six Paths Madara (can activate third eye Rinnegan) *Jiraiya (can enter a Imperfect Sage Mode form) *Orochimaru (also playable with an Akatsuki outfit) *Tsunade *Hashirama Senju (Reanimation, Alive, Sage Mode, Hokage Outfit) *Tobirama Senju (Alive, Reanimation, Hokage Outfit) *Hiruzen Sarutobi (Alive, Reanimation, Young, Hokage Outfit) *Minato Namikaze (Hokage Outfit, Flak Jacket, Everyday Clothes) *Reanimated Minato (Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode, Reanimation, One-Armed Minato, Sage Mode) *Jirobo (Alive, Level 2 Cursed Form, Reanimation) *Kidomaru (Alive, Level 2 Cursed Form, Reanimation) *Sakon and Ukon (Alive, Level 2 Cursed Form, Reanimation) *Tayuya (Alive, Level 2 Cursed Form, Reanimation) *Kimimaro (Alive, Cursed Seal of Earth Level 2, Reanimation) *Kabuto Yakushi *Sage Kabuto *Sora (can enter a One-Tailed form, Two-Tailed form, Three-Tailed form, Four-Tailed form) *Kazuma *Sora's Mother *Itachi Uchiha (Alive, Reanimation, Susanoo, ANBU Outfit) *Kisame Hoshigaki *Deidara (Alive, Reanimation) *Sasori (Alive, Hiruko, Final Sasori, Reanimation) *Hidan *Kakuzu (Alive, Reanimation) *Young Yahiko *Pain (Yahiko, Animal Path, Asura Path, Human Path, Preta Path, Naraka Path) *Young Nagato (can activate Rinnegan) *Nagato (Alive, Original Akatsuki Outfit, Reanimation) *Young Konan *Konan (Original Akatsuki Outfit, Akatsuki Outfit) *Zetsu (White Zetsu, Black Zetsu) *A (Raikage Outfit, Lightning Release Armor) *Killer Bee (Samehada, Eight Swords, Gyuki form) *C *Darui *Kinkaku (Alive, Reanimation, Six-Tailed Version 2 form) *Ginkaku (Alive, Reanimation) *Danzo Shimura (can activate Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan) *Mei Terumi *Ao *Chojuro *Onoki *Akatsuchi *Kurotsuchi *Muu (Alive, Reanimation) *Second Mizukage (Alive, Reanimation) *Third Raikage (Alive, Reanimation) *Fourth Kazekage (Alive, Reanimation) *Gaara (First Outfit, Kage Summit, War Outfit) *Kankuro (First Outfit, Kage Summit, War Outfit) *Temari (First Outfit, Kage Summit, War Outfit) *Baki *Chiyo (Alive, Reanimation) Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo-Only Games